


Goddess Of Empathy

by Goddess_Of_Empathy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_Of_Empathy/pseuds/Goddess_Of_Empathy
Summary: A young Sibyl who connects with her patrons via their emotional states finds herself stuck in a story she couldn't have foretold for herself. A darkened man linked to a long raging plague, a woman as thickly veiled as echoing mists, Lilia crosses many paths on her way to truth. Choosing the right ones to reach her end isn't as simple as first thought in a world where everyone hides their intentions.





	Goddess Of Empathy

Another rainy night; Lilia sat quietly within the confines of a small, musty old stable room on a small spot bedded with hay. Typical of the summer season in the Realm to bring around random night storms. Tiny drops of water trickling down the panes of the window beside her, others pattering against the roof above the stuffy room. _This night could not be any worse,_ she thought to herself, _a mediocre day I meant to have for myself turned into a night of being the third wheel to a recently widowed girl with self-esteem issues 'not looking for anything’ and a boy known to sleep around with those he can take advantage of with his charm; the last thing I need to be thrown into right now..._ She laid quietly beside the two in question, ever fidgeting; they laid facing each other, gathered around a book the blonde held in her hands.

_They aren't even acknowledging I'm still here anymore,_ she thought as she sat up, trying to find interest, anything to take her mind away. _I could walk right out and they wouldn't even notice.. Gods be, I’m a liar, they would.. And they would groan and grovel for me to stay.._ She sighed to her own thoughts, lowering her eyes to her hands folded in her lap before closing her eyelids tight, _Why am I even here.. I do not want to be here.. Why did I agree to this... This entire idea is a farce.. It won't get them anywhere.._ she folded her hair quietly over her shoulder as she listened to the blonde mumble on about something of herself and how she 'didn't look the same as she used to.’ 

Every now and then they would banter back and forth, casually flirting despite saying otherwise, and return to the book in hand, the horses not far from their small room droning on in the background against the rain; how cliched particular portions were, and how they liked particular characters. There was very little silence now. From the war to problematic parties to The Celestials, nothing. She couldn't find any solace for herself in this room she was trapped in, and now so desperately wished to leave.

“Lilia, you've been sitting like that for a while now, are you possessed…?” The boy finally spoke up about the never ending silence coming from her. “Are you alright hun…?” The girl managed to get in, with little sincerity in her voice.

She gave no response. Lilia barely moved when they addressed her; after being silent for so long, she was in her own little world, or rather, trying to be. Just trying to get past the night and move on to tomorrow so she could go back to her own and back to her safe place away from this situation. _What do you want me to say,_ her face scrunched up slightly in annoyance, _you want me to tell you I wish to leave this place? To not be part of a plan two of my 'friends' had not made me aware of until it was sprung upon me at the immediate moment we left, a pair who can't even understand that I'm not happy away from my atelier and shop? Is that not made obvious by my silence?_ The boy leaned forward a little to attempt a peek at her, and Lilia glanced back at him over her shoulder, keeping her face slightly out of view.

“... You alright…?” He asked once more, prying for an answer from the woman.

“... Uhm.. I'm fine.” Lilia finally responded, halfheartedly, her voice tired and somber..

_That's not what I wanted to say, but if I said what I felt, I would just make two new enemies._ She turned back to herself when he sat back to continue chatting with the blonde, not addressing the situation further. _Yeah,_ she pondered, _I am.. completely fine._ They were onto The Bludhunters now.

_Oh Gods please give me a reason to leave, I wish to leave.. please.._ Lilia laid back down, the dim lighting from the burning torch above her bright and hot against her face in the faintly lit room, colours from the storm outside flashing against the walls confining her with every lightening strike. _I wish you could hear me… Could Answer me.. I don't want to be here… I want to go home…_ she relapsed into her somber sadness, pulling her legs up to her stomach slightly.

“Oh I bet he still has my jewels.” Lilia wasn't paying much attention, but she faded in and out, and little snippets came every now and then. Not that she cared much to remember them when they came.

“We shouldn't be doing this… you're being sought after already...”

_Please.._

“They'll hunt me wherever I go… I won't be able to talk to you no matter what if they find me…”

_I'm going to lose my sanity staying here..._

“You want to go to sleep hun?”

“... I'm not tired.”

“You alright?”

“Uhm… I'm fine.”

They moved off onto their conversation again..

Lilia closed her eyes. Despite saying otherwise, she was very much tired, and desired greatly for the sweet embrace of sleep, thinking about it dearly as the pair finally fell into silence…

_It's over…_ she mused, _Well… almost over..._ She slowly removed herself from the hay patch, doing her best not to rustle the pair awake, pulling her shawl around herself and gathering her things. Carrying her shoes in hand to make as little noise as possible as she walked over the wooden boards, she slipped out of the room and into the stable outside. She strode to the large stable doors and gently pulled one open, looking out into the rain. Letting out a small, relieved sigh, she took in a deep breathe of the musky earthy scented night air. A welcome old memory.


End file.
